She Just Sat Back and Smiled
by ecullen.lover
Summary: Okay, no longer a oneshot, I couldn't help myself I had to keep writing. Romance story, mostly r&m some s
1. The kiss

"Didn't think I would see you hear," Summer Roberts said as she walked down the boardwalk.  
  
"Mmm," was all Ryan Atwood replied.  
  
"Marrissa will be along in a minute," she threw in; she loved torturing him and Marrissa. They liked each other but neither would admit, everyone else could see it though.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just thought you'd want to know,"  
  
"Thanks, so will Seth."  
  
"Goodie." Seth Cohen was Ryan's 'brother' and Summer's boyfriend.  
  
For the next 10 minutes the two sat there, waiting. Until the peaceful silence by the water was broke.  
  
"You two together, not fighting," Seth said surprised.  
  
"Hmmm," Summer said as Seth slipped his arm around her waist. "The sunset is so powerful, it's impossible to do anything but watch.  
  
"Your thought's never stop they just keep on drifting," Ryan said surprising everyone. Ryan was a man of few words, one of those 'Strong, silent type'. Seth didn't want to get Summer started so he stayed silent, boring his eyes into the side of Ryan's head, wondering what went on in there. Marrissa interrupted his thoughts as she walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Coop," Summer said in greeting as Marrissa walked up.  
  
"Hey," Marrissa replied.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Summer spoke, "Cohen let's go to the beach, for a walk."  
  
"Sure Sum," he said obediently as she grabbed his hand and led him off. Ryan and Marrissa ended up alone. They stood staring out at the water, the sunset, everything really enjoying the peace. It was sort of awkward because, they liked each other, but neither figured so. Ryan thought that Marrissa didn't like him because he wasn't her status of up bringing. He didn't know her weel enough to know she didn't care, and Marrissa thought the same thing only opposite. She figured Ryan was to tough to like a delicate, 'prissy rich girl' even though she wasn't one, she was classed as one.  
  
"Isn't it gorgeous?" Marrissa stroke up a conversation.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ryan shook his head back into the real world.  
  
"The sunset I mean,"  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"You wanna walk?"  
  
"Sure," The two set off in the opposite direction of Seth and Summer, the path heading back towards their houses.  
  
When the two reached the road that set in two different directions, one road to the Cohen house, and one to Marrissa's dad's apartment.  
  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Marrissa replied (almost to excitedly).  
  
"Bye then," he walked away.  
  
'Bye," she called to him. It was that moment that Ryan Atwood knew he was in love with Marrissa Cooper.  
  
"So, school tomorrow?" Seth asked Summer.  
  
"Ya see ya there,"  
  
He kissed her briefly and turned away walking down his street. She also turned and walked the 4 blocks to her place.  
  
Today was a weird day for Ryan, as usual he showed no emotion though he felt it. Today his emotions were running through him like crazy all different, there was happiness because of his sudden realization of his love, and there was confusion for the same reason. There was fear of facing her today, and because he wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and he was afraid his emotion would show today. Yesterday when he allowed one deep sentence of feeling to slip out, he could feel Seth's eyes boring a tunnel into his head.  
  
Marrissa was scared, today she realized when she woke up thinking about Ryan, how much she really cared for him. The thought scared her because last time she really loved a person (Luke) she ended up nearly killing herself when she found him dancing closely with another girl. She knew Ryan would never hurt her, he wasn't that type of guy, she could tell he really cared about the people he loved. It would be interesting to see how this all worked out, it could be good or bad after all she was in the driver's seat or one of them at least.  
  
"It took me forty-five minutes to get my dad out of the house this morning," Marrissa complained to Ryan. He was the only one around Seth and Summer were over in a corner table doing god knows what. It was awkward sitting here complaining to him, but she had to complain to someone.  
  
"Why?" Ryan asked as is he really cared.  
  
"He just took forever to get ready, is all." She explained.  
  
"I see" oh god Ryan thought he could not just sit here staring into her eyes and not act.  
  
"Really helpful, so insightful," she started when he reached out for her hand, but just blushed instead of taking it back.  
  
"I know," he said as he leaned in. He kissed her, and all she could do was smile.  
  
Short I know, did Luke kiss Holly or did they just dance? I wasn't sure so I didn't add detail. Hope you enjoyed. I might write another chapter, you guys have to tell me if it's good as a one shot. 


	2. She was nowhere to be found

"You kissed her?" Seth asked.  
  
"Ya dude," Ryan replied.  
  
"What'd she do?"  
  
"She just sat back and smiled,"  
  
"Cool," he paused, "do ya think you'll ask her out?"  
  
"I kind of have to, I mean I don't just kiss someone and pretend it didn't happen, that's your job!"  
  
"That hurt man, that hurt."  
  
"Well,"  
  
"I know, I know it's true. I'm taking Summer to the movies on Friday why don't you and Marrissa double?"  
  
Ryan shot Seth a 'I can't believe you said that' look.  
  
"Oh come on, we're not that bad. But I understand you want your first date to be more romantic than a double."  
  
"You said it not me,"  
  
"He kissed you?" Summer asked incredulously  
  
"Uh huh" Marrissa said.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
'Sweet,"  
  
"Boring,"  
  
"No it wasn't, it was perfect."  
  
"You so like him. Do you think he'll ask you out?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If he did, would you say yes?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You lying little hussy,"  
  
"Summer!"  
  
"Well, would you?"  
  
"Yes, okay yes!" Marrissa was tired of all these questions, she had spent all the time after Ryan got here liking him secretly. Trying to hide it, but now she found out that he liked her too! So sweet. She was excited to find out if he would ask her out, she thought he was a decent guy not the type to kiss and ignore. The thought of a date with 'a guy from Chino' would have been a scary thought before she'd met 'the guy from Chino' Ryan Atwood, the perfect guy. It definitely won't be hard to get my few words in, Marrissa thought. Ryan was one of those strong silent types literally, which Marrissa thought was great. Not only would Ryan be a good listener, but he also wasn't hard on the eyes either!  
  
Oh god! All Ryan could think about was Marrissa he was sitting on the couch mindlessly playing video games with Seth, and for the past hour and a half all he could think about was Marrissa. Her hair, her face, her smell, her voice, everything about her was wonderful! He was so desperately in love, Seth found it quite hilarious.  
  
"Are you still thinking about her?" Seth asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryan said aggravated.  
  
"Go see her,"  
  
"What if she's not home?"  
  
"She's not,"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She's with Summer,"  
  
"That's why you know,"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Can you take me to her?"  
  
"Yes, dude let's go!" he stood up, "I've been dying to see Summer all day man."  
  
Ryan gave him a look, so Seth grabbed the keys and went out the door. They jumped into the SUV and drove to Summer's house. Ryan was scared that Marrissa wouldn't want to hang out with him, and god knows that they couldn't hang out with Seth and Summer because they would most likely be in Summer's room the whole time. Hanging out with Seth and Summer wasn't really entertaining because they were always making out. Ewww!  
  
"We're hear," Seth said as they pulled in the Roberts's drive way.  
  
"Good," Ryan replied as he undid his seatbelt.  
  
"What you don't like hanging out with me?"  
  
"Marrissa's easier on the eyes dude, sorry,"  
  
"That hurt man, that hurt."  
  
Ryan gave him a look.  
  
"Let's go, man." They got out of the car and went to the front door, Seth knocked.  
  
"Hey guys," Summer said as she answered the door in her string bikini.  
  
"Hellooooooooo Summer," Seth said incredulously at her skimpy bikini.  
  
"Hey Summer, Where's Marrissa?" Ryan asked.  
  
"In the back, why?" Summer questioned.  
  
"I came here to see her, not watch you and Seth do whatever it is you do." Ryan explained.  
  
"Oh cool,"  
  
"Bye," he headed through the kitchen and out the back doors. When he got outside he was blown away, Marrissa was wearing a blue bikini that was so tiny it looked more like pieces of fabric tied together than a bathing suit.  
  
"Oh my god," Marrissa said as she saw Ryan, she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to start a conversation with Hello, how are you?" Ryan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hi Ryan, I don't usually wear something like this it's Summer's I'm just borrowing it,"  
  
'I'm sure, I really don't mind you know," He walked over to her.  
  
"Oh good then I guess I can take this off," she gestured to the towel.  
  
"If you're comfortable with it,"  
  
"Don't worry about that," She said as she removed the towel, revealing her suit.  
  
"Wow," Ryan gasped.  
  
She sat on the edge of the pool and patted the place beside her. He cuffed his jeans and sat down beside her.  
  
"Summer has an amazing back yard," Ryan started lamely.  
  
"I know," Marrissa said looking at him. He reached for her hand slowly. When he touched her a tingle went through both his and her body.  
  
He was just about to say something else lame when, he was pulled forward into the pool. He looked over and saw Marrissa dripping wet next to him. The sight of her gasping for breath, soaking wet was too much to resist. He waded towards her and pulled her in for a kiss, the broke apart and smiled at each other.  
  
"Do you want to hang out Friday night?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"We can go see a movie, or hang out on the beach if you want,"  
  
"I really want to see that movie, the one with Will Smith."  
  
"I, Robot?"  
  
"Ya, we could see that,"  
  
"Sure, I'm getting out now, It's freezing in here," Marrissa said as she walked waded out of the pool. Ryan grabbed Marrissa's towel and passed it to her, then he went inside the back door and called to Summer to bring a towel down.  
  
"What does Chino want?" Summer asked as her and Seth broke apart.  
  
"A towel," Seth said, after all that's what he asked for.  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"I don't wanna,"  
  
"Oh really,"  
  
"Really,"  
  
She stood up and was about to walk away when she turned around and brought her head to his level. "We'll see about that, Cohen," she went to get a towel for Ryan.  
  
"I'll take that down," Seth offered.  
  
"Thanks," She handed him the towel and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Here man," Seth said as he handed Ryan the towel.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
'She pulled me in the pool,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious, I am soaked,"  
  
"True,"  
  
"Got to go see Marrissa, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Seth walked back upstairs and walked into Summer's room, he couldn't find her.  
  
"Summer? Summer?" Seth called, but Summer was nowhere to be found. 


	3. I love you

"Summer? Summer?" Seth called out, but Summer was nowhere to be found. Before Seth panicked he looked around her room for any sign of her. He was about to give up when he saw Summer at the door to her room.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Seth could utter as he stared at Summer. She had her hair down all loose in front of her face and a robe on.  
  
"Wow!" he said again. Her hand reached to the tie on her robe, and she undid it.  
  
"Wow!" he repeated a third time. Summer was standing there at the door to her room, making Cohen drool. She had her bathing suit on still, but he didn't know that. She had just undone her tie on her robe and she was about to pull of the robe.  
  
She pulled it off, and Seth groaned.  
  
"I didn't think you'd still have that on," he cried disappointed.  
  
"Do you really think I'd strip for you when chino and Coop are right outside?" she asked. They heard an engine start outside the window. Seth looked out the window.  
  
"They're not right outside anymore," he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I think the mood has been ruined for now."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," he said as he walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," he was now standing right in front of her, he reached out and out his arms around her waist. She smiled.  
  
Someone in the doorway cleared their throat. Seth and Summer separated when they saw Mr.Roberts standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nothing was happening, sir" Seth said he always turned so polite and nervous around Mr.Roberts.  
  
"Get out of this house," Mr.Roberts said loudly.  
  
"Yes, sir" Seth quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy," Summer pleaded.  
  
"No Summer, I do not want that boy in this house,"  
  
"But daddy,"  
  
"Summer no,"  
  
"But daddy I love him,"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love Seth Cohen,"  
  
"I forbid you to see him,"  
  
"No daddy, I'm leaving I'll go to his house. I can't live without him," She walked out of the room.  
  
"Summer baby, what's wrong?" Seth asked as Summer came out of her house crying. Summer just shook her head saying she didn't want to talk about and she collapsed in Seth's arms. Seth was cradling her, trying to comfort her when Ryan and Marrissa pulled up in the SUV.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marrissa asked concerned. Seth shook his head, just as Summer had when she came out of the house. Marrissa understood, and she tried to help Summer into the car, but Summer just gripped onto Seth harder. So Seth carried her into the backseat of the car, and followed after her. Ryan started the car and headed to the Cohen house, figuring that his and Marrissa idea of going to the beach was a lost cause. They pulled up to the Cohen house, and Seth got out of the car, and lifted Summer out after him, Ryan and Marrissa followed them into the house. It was late, around 11:30 so Seth carried Summer straight to the guestroom and laid her down on the bed, he tried to leave but Summer asked him to stay.  
  
"Okay," he said and he sat down beside her. It was 12:00 by the time Summer had fallen asleep, so Seth wasn't sure if Ryan would be awake. He figured Ryan had taken Marrissa home. Seth went and knocked on the pool house door, no one answered so Seth peeked in. He found Ryan lying on one side of the bed, and Marrissa on the complete opposite side.  
  
Marrissa woke up the next morning wondering where she was, she looked around and realized she was in the Cohen pool house. Which would explain the arm around her, she turned her head and saw Ryan sleeping peacefully she didn't want to wake him so she turned back over and fell back asleep.  
  
Ryan woke the next morning wondering whom he had his arm around, he looked down and saw Marrissa's perfect hair glistening in the light. He reached out and stroke it. Marrissa woke, and felt someone playing with her hair, she turned and saw Ryan there wide-awake, looking at her with those perfect eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Ryan apologized.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind being woke up next to you." She explained.  
  
"I don't mind waking up next to you,"  
  
She stood and ran her fingers through her hair, he loved sitting there watching her. Her hair was so perfect in the morning, it was like she hadn't just woke up.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Ryan asked as he stood.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"I can cook eggs,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Your just full of surprises," She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pool house door.  
  
Summer woke up wondering where she was, she looked around the room and saw Seth asleep in the chair beside the room. She then remembered what happened yesterday with her father, and realized she wouldn't be welcome back to her house unless she agreed not to see Seth, which was something she wouldn't do. She never imagined that she the once most popular girl in school would ever, disobey her dad to date SETH COHEN. Summer slipped quietly out of the bed and left the room, in search of something to eat.  
  
"Hey guys," Summer said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Sum, are you okay?" Marrissa asked concerned.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." She lied.  
  
"You want eggs?" Ryan asked nicely.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Scrambled."  
  
"Sure thanks," The three of them had just sat down at the table for scrambled eggs, when Seth walked into the room.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Seth asked Summer.  
  
"You looked to peaceful," Summer explained.  
  
"Oh, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she lied again.  
  
"You want some eggs man?" Ryan questioned.  
  
"Sure," Seth said so Ryan got up to make more eggs. After breakfast Ryan and Marrissa went to the pool house.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryan asked Marrissa, they had been in the pool house for 10 minutes and the entire time she had just sat there, staring into space.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." She said lamely.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm,"  
  
"Okay, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"How about the beach?"  
  
"Sure," The two of them grabbed their shoes and left through the back door. They walked the two blocks to the boardwalk.  
  
"Race ya," Marrissa said as she ran off. Ryan chased after her and got there two steps behind her, he picked her up.  
  
"Ryan, what are you doing?" Ryan started running towards the water. "Ryan no!" But it was too late Ryan ran into the water, with Marrissa in his arms.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that," Marrissa said as they waded out of the water.  
  
"Payback's the worst," Ryan replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," He reached out for her hand. She let him take her hand in his, as they reached the beach. Marrissa walked towards the middle of the beach and lied down, on her back. Ryan lied down beside her. She looked over at him, staring into his big blue eyes and she couldn't resist she leaned towards him and kissed him.  
  
"You want to tell me what happened with your dad?" Seth asked.  
  
"No," Summer said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No, Cohen."  
  
"Summer, you came and stayed the night with me, not letting me leave you at all, and now you won't tell me why?"  
  
"No," she sighed, "Let's just get back to our game."  
  
"Fine," They continued playing Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3 . Two hours later, they were still playing.  
  
"Will you tell me yet?"  
  
"Cohen,"  
  
"Summer you have to tell me, sometime."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"So tell me,"  
  
"Fine Cohen, my dad forbid me to see you,"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because, I love you."  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Is that all you can say, I disobey my dad to declare my love for you and all you can s..." She was cut off when he kissed her.  
  
"I love you too," She smiled. 


	4. It all ended happily

"She what?" Ryan exclaimed.

"You heard me," Seth said.

"I know but, it's hard to believe that Summer Roberts would disobey her dad for you!"

"Thanks man, so supportive."

"I know, any ways then what happened?"

"She said she loved me,"

"She what?" Marrissa jumped in. Marrissa had just been sitting there listening vaguely to Ryan and Seth's conversation.

"She said she loved me," Seth replied.

"What did you say?" Marrissa and Ryan asked together.

"I love you too,"

"Aww," Marrissa cooed.

Summer was in Seth's room staring out the window that faced the beach. She and Seth had spent the night together in his room, after a very special day. Mostly spent playing playstation until, they had said three very special words to each other. From then on they had spent the day in Seth's room talking about college, and if they would get into the same one. The entire group had applied to the same 4 colleges/universities. They were UCLA (University of California in LA), NYU (New York University), UIC (University if Illinois in Chicago), UNLV (University of Nevada in LV). Summer was very upset and very happy at the same time, because she was happy to be finally going to college (especially with her 2 best friends, and boyfriend). She was also sad about the fact that she would probably be leaving for college without ever seeing her dad again.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked walking into his room.

"Ya, I'm fine," Summer said turning to face him.

"Are you sure?" he said approaching her.

"Yes, Cohen," she sighed, "I'm fine."

"Okay then, maybe you'll want to go to Marrissa's to get ready for our date tonight?"

"Why would I go to Marrissa's for that?"

"She and Ryan are going out tonight too, so she wanted to know if you guys could get ready together?"

"Ya sure, tell her I'll be right down,"

"Can I wait for you?"

"Sure, I just have to go to the bathroom," She left the room. Seth followed waiting out side the door.

"You look amazing" Seth said in awe when he arrived at the cooper apartment. He was picking up Summer for their date.

"You look okay," Summer said in a fake disappointed voice.

"That hurt Summer,"

"It was meant to," she said teasingly.

"That's nice, I get all dressed up to take you out to a date I get here to pick you up and all you can do is..."

"Shut up Cohen,"

"Fine!" he said offering her his arm. She took it and they walked out to the car. Seth and Summer had an excellent time on their dinner date enjoying themselves fully. Ryan and Marrissa's date went excellently as well considering they were out until one a.m.

The next day Summer went to her house to talk to her father and convince him to allow her to see Seth. It took her a good twenty minutes to convince him that he was a good Jewish boy who wanted nothing more than to love her, but in the end she succeeded. She was allowed back in the house and to see Seth all with her father's approval. Summer was very happy and told Seth right away, and even though she knew her and her father's relationship would be the same. She also knew that Seth and her's relationship would be that much better.

Hey guys,

I was going to make this a super long story with a college bit and everything but I kinda got bored. So I ended it all happily, maybe I'll do a sequel but I doubt it.

Bye, Ocwriter-seths a cutie-22


End file.
